In general, financial devices are devices for processing financial business desired by customers comprising depositing/withdrawing media such as bills and checks. For example, the bills, the checks, and the like may be called “media.”
The financial devices may comprise modules each of which performs the deposit, withdrawal, determination, stacking of media, and each of the modules may be connected to each other by a plurality of transfer paths. The media passes through the transfer paths and are transferred to each of the modules.
Here, the modules to which the media is stacked may comprise a medium separating and stacking device separating or stacking media.
Also, a stack roller constituting the medium separating and stacking device comprises a plurality of stack sheets on an outer circumferential surface thereof. When a medium is stacked in a medium storage part, the stack sheet hits one surface of the medium to stack the medium in the storage part, and, when a medium is separated from the medium storage part, the stack sheet is avoided from the transfer path so as not to interfere with the medium.
That is, since the stack sheet is provided only a portion of the outer circumferential surface of the stack roller instead of all the outer circumferential surface of the stack roller, the stack sheet is inserted into the transfer path to hit the medium during the stacking of the medium and avoided from the medium transfer path during the separation of the medium.
However, since a recovery means for avoiding the stack sheet from the medium transfer path disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0054706 and Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0069069 is formed of an elastic material such as a spring, an elastic force may decrease due to repeated usage. Thus, it is difficult that the stack sheet may be avoided to an exact position. Also, the recovery means does not properly perform the contraction and relaxation operation of the spring when foreign substances are accumulated between the installed spring to thereby cause malfunction frequently.
As disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2012-0128980, a method for avoiding the stack sheet by using an elastic force of the stack sheet and a stopper fixing the stack sheet may generate noise and reduce the elastic force of the stack sheet when the stack sheet is frequently used